


Extras from Antagonist Campaign and the Youth Convicts

by tender_sushijima



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comedy, Coming of Age, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, High School, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima
Summary: Here, I talk more about the story's elements.





	1. Antagonist Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school in a general overview.

Okay so I don't even know if anyone even bothers with getting to know the boys and girls I introduced in the story, but if you did come here after reading the latest chapter, I would like to express my deepest thanks and gratitude. Because I am well aware of the risks I'm taking as I build this story and all that's in it, and it's a treacherous path up this mountain, but if there ever comes a time when this fictional journey has ever made you smile and laugh or cry and think about life, I think I have done a way better job than I gave credit to myself for.

If you haven't read the latest chapter, then please make your way over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10952484/chapters/24901059) because this is the general gist of what I've talked about in the chapter, but elaborated with details and pictures. If this is your first time here and you have absolutely no idea what's going on, then I suggest you go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10952484/chapters/24375858). I hope you'll enjoy what you found and if you do, I'll be absolutely happy.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

* * *

 

If it wasn't made clear in the tags or in the first chapter, this fictional school named Antagonist Campaign is set in a fictional town called Misota and it handles the troublesome students from all over Japan. These students were handpicked by the specialists that worked together to form the school, chosen from over a hundred letters of submission through post. As per the words from the narration of Tsukishima's thoughts from the fourth chapter, ** _"Antagonist Campaign could’ve been an undercover educational institution whose reputation is widespread in the country’s ministry of education, thus allowing the easy transfer of students from different schools without them knowing of it beforehand" --_** this is true.

Now, I'm sure students and teachers alike have filed complaints here and there about people they don't like and can't stand around, and this is exactly what makes the foundation of Antagonist Campaign's student admission requirements. To cut to the chase, what I'm saying is that, the more complaints and dislikes a student gets in their school, the more likely they are to be sent a letter of invitation from Antagonist Campaign.

Let's take Tsukishima as an example. As we all know, Tsukishima Kei is this guy who's pretty much tactless when it comes to his opinions and can sometimes be the worst person to be around if you can't take insults, but he has the capability to be aware of why he's like that. I focused on this side of Tsukishima with the thought that there would be moments when he and Yamaguchi start to crack a little due to the jarring differences between them. Adding an impactful experience of mine into this seemed to settle on the reason why this entire story jump-started and created a new alternate universe. For good reasons, I will not disclose of why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi broke apart, but keep in mind that they are no longer Haikyuu's childhood-best-friends-and-possibly-the-cutest-friendship-trope in this dimension. I apologize for the emotional pains, but they'll have to come later.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are no longer friends. This, in turn, affects Tsukishima and he's unable to not be a little prick to anyone in school, thus turning him into an angry eighteen-year-old. The fact that he's now all alone and has to deal with his mixed feelings about Yamaguchi only worsens the case, and since not many has initially liked him, Tsukishima only has Kuroo to replace Yamaguchi. (Let's not forget how Yamaguchi's current concern is that girls only seem to talk to him when it's about Tsukishima, giving off the impression that no one has the guts to approach Tsukishima themselves.)

With that being said, people start to complain about Tsukishima's turned-for-the-worst state of being, most of them being the teachers that used to really admire his intelligence and valedictorian aura. These are then forwarded to the vice principal, who's in charge of overlooking the student body. Miss Kumiko then gathers those complaints and writes a letter to be sent to Antagonist Campaign, which then causes the arrival of the invitation letter from them to officially accept Tsukishima.

So Tsukishima receives the letter of invitation from Antagonist Campaign and he's made to leave on Sunday, three days after he's learnt of the school's existence. This in itself is already an odd situation, but here is my go at being critically detailed and smart;

Unbeknown to the teachers and students, the head of the schools from all over Japan are aware of Antagonist Campaign and have signed a treaty together to the ministry of education, where they will willingly transfer all the current fees which the invited student has paid to the school to be transferred completely to Antagonist Campaign. This is to reduce the tedious task that comes with having to transfer the invited student across the land, and also to prevent the secrets of how this exchange takes place from leaking. Shady, you might say, but it's plausible. At least to me.

The parents have been notified before the complaints regarding their child are sent, and they've agreed to let their child be sent to Antagonist Campaign should the letter of invitation come. This explains why Madam Tsukishima isn't as surprised as you'd have thought.

Though, you'd be thinking,  _"why so quick and easy; how are the invited students going to be able to cope with the change?" --_ here's the magic. If they're allowed to settle down and given some time before moving to Antagonist Campaign in, say, a few months, they'd start to get relaxed and think that they're not in as much trouble as they thought they would be, which is false. They're being sent there because they're in many troubles, because only less than twelve students get invited every year and they're the lucky ones out of a hundred. Misota is also a pleasant town, as mentioned in the second chapter that it's picturesque and something out of a postcard aesthetic, so if they go there with eased minds, they'd be unable to cope with Antagonist Campaign even more.

There's a gimmick which I believe is effective, and it's that the faster things escalated, the better the results come. No distractions, second ideas, connotations and unrealistic thoughts coming out of the lengthy spare time. Especially when we're dealing with people who rely solely on the speed of their minds convincing them to do or say things to survive in this cold, harsh world. So the best way for Tsukishima to deal with attending Antagonist Campaign as his new school is to send him there right away, while his mind is loud and chaotic in trying to figure out how and why things have come to this. (Another gimmick I believe is that the busier one person is, they'd have no space left to mull over painful and pointless things, and when they finally do clear out their schedules to sit down and relax, they'd be shocked to see that those painful and pointless things don't affect them as much anymore.)

Those so far should be enough to explain how things work in the first and second chapters. Now, moving on to my favorite parts!

* * *

 

So in case you _still_ don't understand what the crud I was talking about when it came to the String levels, I will take this opportunity to explain further:

  1. **First String** :- this is the most difficult level of student to deal with. These are the students that have never been able to get by with their peers and the general public, due to their odd characteristics and idiosyncrasies. Consequently, they are regarded as the weird kids with quirks and tics that no one can understand and not at all put a stop to. Students in this level have **black** cards.
  2. **Second String** :- this is the level with the most students in total. These are the ones that garnered attention by doing something out of the ordinary and have received more slanders than praise -- some common reasons are involvement in drugs, violence, unexplainable changes in attitude and personality, and many others. This is the category that a lot of students fall into, not just the ones in Antagonist Campaign, but I'll get to that later. Students in this level have **gray** cards.
  3. **Third String** : **-**  this is the level with the most straightforward methods used. The students in this level can be easily confronted as they target specific people in their vicinity and pretty much ~~fuck shit up~~  I mean disrupt their environment. They usually come in pairs or groups, though very rarely, only one student may show up. Students in this level have **brown** cards.



The pattern here is that the higher the number goes, the lesser effort is needed to change the student. Not necessarily 'change' the student (this is not Persona 5 lol, though I wish I could incorporate a bit of that amazing game in here), more like helping them work towards becoming better.

It's not strictly done, how the invited students are categorized, as there are some yellow tulips among a sea of red ones, but this is the general gist of the String levels. Anything I never mentioned, I will try and get back to them soon.

* * *

 

Team houses are basically similar to school teams, like in Haikyuu it's Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, so forth so forth; in KnB it's Seirin, Shuutoku, Kaijo, et cetera; in Free! it's Iwatobi and Samezuka. In Antagonist Campaign, however, the students are divided equally into four houses which have been given the names of the fourth archangels and their corresponding colors;

  * **Gabriel/ Red**
  * **Uriel/ Blue**
  * **Michale/ Green**
  * **Raphael/ Yellow**



This three-months long event is called **Seraph of the End** (yes, pretty much Owari no Seraph) and it's based on the stuff my school has in the second semester, though not as meticulous and fun as I make them out to be in here.

Anyways, there were ten events in total, but after the idol contract was proposed, one of the events was taken out and replaced by two idol events instead. As of now, the events in Seraph of the End are as follows;

  * **7 Minutes in Hell:-**  a wrestling game which has a time limit of 7 minutes. Kicking and hitting are prohibited. The game ends after one of the participants have both their feet out of the game ring (with a diameter of 3m) three times within the 7 minutes. **Only one participant** per house.
  * **Relay Race:-** self-explanatory. Each team has to include **one girl as the starter** and each runner covers 100m. **Four** **participants** per house.
  * **F1 Generation:-** it's an IQ game where the participants all start with the same points (100, in this case) and they are given a time limit to answer ten questions. If the first participant of a team cannot answer the question, they can pass it on to their teammate. Since this is an event involving **three** **participants** , once they've reached the last participant to answer a question, the answering baton cannot be passed back to the first participant. Points will be lost if they cannot answer a question (10) and if the answering baton is passed on (5).
  * **Ikemen-kun:-** my favorite event honestly speaking. **Two guys** from each house are chosen to represent their team in a crossdressing show. Each of them will have to showcase one talent to earn the votes from opposing houses, and the winners are determined from the total votes collected by the two guys. (This is my favorite scene in the Hana Kimi franchise.)
  * **Tug-of-war:-** self-explanatory.  **Six participants** per house. The first to two points wins.
  * **Javelin:-** **two participants** per house. Three tries per participant.
  * **Long Jump:- two participants** per house.
  * **Badminton:-** don't ask. I saw thirty minutes of the most amusing badminton game and I thought it should be here. Players play in doubles, so **two participants** per house.
  * **Football:- five participants** per house. The first to three goals wins.
  * **Produce 101:-** now this is tricky. I don't watch the actual Produce 101 because it's time-consuming, but I knew just how many guys I have in this fictional school and I wanted them all to do something worthy of those gorgeous faces of theirs, and so this happened. Though Produce 101 is also an event on its own (as explained by Kageyama), the popularity of the house members and the votes they get will be responsible for the victory of their house. The **four guys with the highest number of votes** are chosen and these numbers will be added to the total points their house have gathered from the other events.
  * **Talk To Me:-** this is a special event that came as a package with Produce 101, wherein **four guys chosen by their house members** are made to sit according to their houses in a mock-recording studio held in the hall and they take turns to 'steal the hearts' of the voters. Any methods of stealing hearts are allowed -- dancing, singing, showing off personal skills, even telling pickup lines to the disgust of the other guys who're not participating the event and made to watch behind the cameras. The house that receives the most votes will win. **No newbies are able to partake in this event** , unfortunately.



There are rules following this:

  1. One house member can only partake in **four events max** , and a **minimum of two events**.
  2. Each house has **two girls** in them (Nana Ace has seven members but you'll see when the chapters advance).
  3. Each house is led by **two people who're not students** ; so they could be anyone ranging from the alumni or the staff.
  4. A win in an event contains the same amount of points, with the exception of **F1 Generation** , **Ikemen-kun** , **Produce 101** and **Talk To Me**.
  5. **7 Minutes in Hell** is a game whose participants are chosen solely on volunteering. If no one volunteers, especially among the pool of senior students, the newbies are made to participate.
  6. In  **Ikemen-kun** , only two guys can participate. However, if requested, a third guy can join in but only as a support for one or both the guys. In this scenario, they're called as the **bouncer**.



* * *

 

Of course, how could I have forgotten the classes, the actual most 'school part' of this entire mess. As mentioned by Kageyama, there are seven classes, each with five to six students. Here's a list of the classes and the homeroom teachers:

  * **Ira (Latin for 'wrath') --** Sawamura Daichi
  * **Avaritia (Latin for 'greed') --** Aida Riko
  * **Invidia (Latin for 'envy') --** Miyaji Kiyoshi
  * **Superbia (Latin for 'pride') --** Nijimura Shuuzou
  * **Gula (Latin for 'gluttony') --** Moriyama Yoshitaka
  * **Luxuria (Latin for 'lust') --** Semi Eita
  * **Acedia (Latin for 'sloth') --** Kuroko Tetsuya 



You can probably tell why I named the classes these non-Japanese theme -- these are the seven deadly sins. I figured that since these kids are all bad I would actually categorize them into these classes. And from there, I started adding the characters to balance the number in each class, making sure their canon personalities match with the sins. Along with the creation of the houses, I came up with about a good forty plus boys attending the school. I'm very particular about balance so this was where I started to get a little fumbly because there was just  _sooo many boys._ But they're good now! All good.

Note: since these classes represent a sin, I've carefully put the boys where they look like they'll belong, but if you think they don't match the class they're put it... well then shucks. Just pretend it's those situations where one or two students look like they just don't fit in the class they're in, for maybe, comedic effect or because the admins thought  _it's to produce diversity._

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

In the meantime, make do with these basic facts about Antagonist Campaigns. Any additional info or changes, I will work on them. Otherwise, here's the first set of the story's clarity.


	2. The Youth Convicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the student list as of chapter four. Any more new names will be added promptly as soon as the chapters are uploaded.

ALRIGHT so I uploaded the three main parts about the school, and now, here is the long awaited list of students that have attended or are currently attending the school. Bear in mind there will be some changes that seem to flicker in and out because I'm a careless person and I only notice mistakes like five days later (this is the exact reason why I never seem to score perfect marks on my tests because I'm more occupied with wanting to get the tests over with as quick as possible). I'll be following the 2017 calendar from January, because winter still looms in their hearts and spring has yet to come. (Clearly the poster theme song for this work is [Spring Day by BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WsiTaSsdck).)

The list is arranged in the order which the characters appear. Some will be included even though they don't have all the facts stated in the story itself. I'm just throwing it all there to erase all confusions. If the characters that have been introduced are not in this list, that means they're solely just staff members and not students of the school. A different list will be made for them.

Those in _**bold italics** _ are the _**alumni.** _ The Class and House stated are the ones they're in charge of looking after. Whether or not they were in the same Class and House as students, is currently under careful discretion. Those in just  _italics_  are the _alumni unaffiliated with the school._

Those in **underlined bold**  are the **personal instructors** _,_ and those underlined are the newbies.

So no more waiting -- here's the children.

* * *

 

**Name -- String level -- Class -- House -- Age -- Year of Entry**

  1. Tsukishima Kei        -- Second -- Avaritia   -- Uriel           -- 18  -- 2017
  2. **_Sawamura Daichi    -- Third   -- Ira          -- Raphael      -- 22  -- 2014_**
  3. Terushima Yuuji      -- Third    -- Luxuria   -- Raphael      -- 21  -- 2015
  4. _Sugawara Koushi     -- Second -- Invidia    -- [unknown]  -- 21  -- 2014_
  5. _Tendou Satori          -- First     -- Luxuria   -- [unknown] -- 22 -- 2014_
  6. **Kageyama Tobio     -- First     -- Ira          -- Gabriel      -- 18  -- 2015**
  7. Daishou Suguru       -- First     -- Invidia     -- Uriel          -- 19  -- 2015
  8. Shigino Kisumi         -- Third   -- Avaritia   -- Raphael     -- 19  -- 2015
  9. Hayama Koutarou    -- Third    -- Avaritia   -- Raphael     -- 19  -- 2015
  10. Haizaki Shougo        -- Third   -- Ira           -- Raphael     -- 20  -- 2015
  11. Aomine Daiki           -- Third   -- Acedia     -- Uriel          -- 20  -- 2016
  12. **_Nijimura Shuuzou    -- Third  -- Superbia -- Raphael    -- 20  -- 2015_**
  13. **_Miyaji Kiyoshi          -- Third   -- Invidia    -- Michael     -- 22  -- 2013_**
  14. **Midorima Shintarou -- First    -- Avaritia  -- Raphael     -- 19 -- 2014**
  15. Mibuchi Reo             -- Second -- Gula       -- Michael      -- 19  -- 2017
  16. **_Semi Eita                 -- Second -- Luxuria  -- Gabriel      -- 22 -- 2013_**
  17. **Nitori Aiichiro          -- First    -- Gula       -- Raphael     -- 19  -- 2014**
  18. Kise Ryota                -- Third    -- Luxuria  -- Raphael      -- 21  -- 2015
  19. Hanamiya Makoto     -- Second -- Ira          -- Gabriel       -- 20  -- 2016
  20. _Oikawa Tooru          -- Second  -- Superbia -- [unknown] -- 22  -- 2013_
  21. **Akashi Seijuuro       -- First     -- Superbia -- Uriel          -- 19  -- 2014**
  22. Shirabu Kenjirou       -- Second -- Invidia    -- Raphael      -- 18  -- 2017
  23. Hazuki Nagisa          -- First      -- Superbia -- Michael      -- 19  -- 2014
  24. **Ushijima Wakatoshi -- Second -- Ira          -- Gabriel      -- 20  -- 2016**
  25. Haiba Lev                  -- Second -- Avaritia  -- Gabriel       -- 18  -- 2016
  26. Seto Kentarou           -- First      -- Acedia   -- Uriel           -- 20  -- 2015
  27. Kagami Taiga            -- Second  -- Invidia   -- Gabriel       -- 18  -- 2016
  28. **Konoha Akinori        -- Second -- Gula      -- Michael      -- 19  -- 2016**
  29. Himuro Tatsuya        -- First      -- Ira         -- Uriel            -- 19  -- 2017
  30. _**Moriyama Yoshitaka -- Third   -- Gula      -- Gabriel       -- 23  -- 2012**_
  31. **Imayoshi Shouichi    -- First     -- Luxuria -- Gabriel       -- 22  -- 2014**
  32. _**Kuroko Tetsuya       -- First      -- Acedia  -- Uriel           -- 21  -- 2012**_
  33. Momoi Satsuki          -- First      -- Gula      -- Raphael       -- 18  --2017
  34. **Furuhashi Koujirou  -- Second -- Acedia  -- Michael       -- 20  -- 2016**
  35. ****Matsuoka Rin            -- Second -- Invidia   -- Uriel            -- 21  -- 2014




End file.
